One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 20
Xander grabs the box, and grabs slots from it. "WHO SHALL BE THE INTRODUCTION FIGHTS?! I HOPE IT'S SOMETHING AWESOME... WE HAVE... NIN FROM TEAM MORIAT, VS GANON FROM TEAM MAN!" The people cheered, and Nin laughed as loud as he could. "TIS BE A MASSACRE!" Everyone cleared but him and Ganon, and Nin stomped the ground. He brayed as loud as he could, and flexed his horse arm muscles. "GANON! DO YOU KNOW OF THE LEGENDARY NIN?!" "No, but I know you're a horse, my opponent... And soon to be deceased." Nin roared, and stomped his hooves, pointing at Ganon. "YOU STUPID BASTARD! SHUT UP! EVER SINCE MY HUMILIATING LOSS AT SKYPEIA, I HAVE BEEN TRAINING! I HAVE BECOME TWICE... NO TEN... NO... A BILLION TIMES STRONGER! NOT EVEN ORWELL IN HIS PRIME COULD MATCH THE POWER I CAN PRODUCE! I CAN WIN THIS TOURNAMENT WITH BOTH HANDS TIED BEHIND MY BACK! COMPARED TO ME, YOU ARE AN ANT... TO A GOD!" Nin cackles as loud as he can, and begins to chant. "GO NIN! GO NIN! OH YEAH!" Everyone watching face faults, and Ganon just looks to Xander. "Can I change my opponent?" "No... Sadly." Moriat face palms, and Faith sweats a little. "We... We should have picked someone else... Anyone..." "For once Faith... I agree completely." Xander points up, and yells. "LET THE X GAMES... BEGIN!" Nin laughs, and beats his chest. "GOOD! TIME TO END YOU LIKE THE SCUM YOU ARE! HELL CHARGE!" Nin charges at Ganon, laughing. The second he gets close, Ganon bitchslaps Nin into a wall. Nin slams into it, and is knocked out. Everyone watching is completely unsurprised by the events, and Xander points at Ganon. "Win, at the time of .98 seconds. Indeed... Not even one second. Not even one." Xander looks to Moriat, with a scowl. "BRING STRONG PEOPLE NEXT TIME!" Nin coughs up blood. "I'm sorry... I had to fill that spot, and I only had Nin. Had I had anyone else... I would have picked them." Nin coughed up even more blood. Ganon went back to his team, and looked depressed. "I am sorry... I should have a real fight soon." Nin coughed up a river of blood, and fell unconscious. Doctors went to heal him, and Xander put his arm back in the box. "Next... We have Joy, from Team Angel, and Kiro, of Team Marine... I mean Team Rage." Kiro walked to the center, and so did Joy. Joy noticed Kiro's wooden sword, and pointed at it. "You... Dare underestimate me?! USE A REAL KATANA!" Kiro saw his wooden sword, and set it down. "It is. It's my sheath... But I only use it on real opponents. I don't like hurting little girls... But trust me, I will hurt pirates." "Don't underestimate me. I may be the youngest in my crew, but I was picked to be on this team for a reason." "I agree. I can tell you have talent... But your talent is nothing compared to my skill. What you lack, is real skill and experience." Joy scowled, and struck a karate pose. Xander commented about the match. "A little girl vs a rear admiral known as one of the best swordsman among the marines?! Sounds more fair then the last match." Nin spit up blood, and it covered his horse face. "BEGIN!" Joy sprinted at Kiro, and did a flip. She kicked at him, but he blocked the attack with his sheathed katana. He blocked dozens of punches and kicks from her, and did a spin kick. He hit her in the gut, and she was shocked. He hit her in the gut with the butt of his sheathed sword, and she hit the floor, completely knocked out. People in the crowd were unimpressed, and one guy stood up. "Boo!" Xander checked the time, and was sweating. "Huh... 9 and a half seconds... Longer then the last one." Nin, in the hallway, would have spit up blood if he wasn't in danger of death with massive blood loss. He did so anyway. Joy, was picked up by the doctors, and put in a stretcher, with Kiro going back to his group. Marston only chuckled, and looked to Kiro. "So, was beating up that brat fun?" "Sir... With all respect... Shut your Godamn hole." "Ouch, my feelings." Martson chuckled, and twisted his scythe. "She was a small little girl, but she deserved it. You and I both know that." Kiro only looked up, and was ashamed of what he did. Xander, was a little nervous, and was worrying. If the next fight wasn't good, he would have a riot! He would be screwed, and everyone would kick his ass! He grabbed the box, and grabbed two slips. He could barely look at them. He did, and smirked. "NOW, FOR A REAL FIGHT! NESS FROM TEAM TACK... VS... OUKI, FROM TEAM OUKI!" People were shocked, and Ness heard his name. He did a backflip, and was in the center of the stage. He struck some poses, and smirked. "Now, let's have some fun!" Ouki, walked ahead, and flicked his hair. He was in the center of the stage, right next to Ness. Ness looked to him, and put his hand out. "Let's have a fun match!" Ouki smiled a little, and took Ness's hand. He gave Ness a handshake, and gripped. Ness winced in pain, and Ouki let go. Ness stared at his hand, and noticed a few fingers were broken. "Wow... You're an asshole." "Please, don't be surprised I got an advantage on my first try. If you weren't a massive idiot, you'd have try to do that first." "Well... Screw you too!" Ness huffed and puffed, with Taka waving Pom poms. "GO NESS! SHOW HIM WHY THEY CALL YOU THE DEVIL OF THE ISLAND OF WHERE WE COME FROM!" Ness salutes Taka, and looks to Ouki. "Now Don't start crying when I give you a massive wedgie! Please, take it like a man, and only pretend you didn't cry!" "I promise your death will be slow and painful." The two smirk, and Xander points up. "BEGIN!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc